1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, control method therefor, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus includes a storage device such as a hard disk (HDD). Upon executing a job such as copying in the storage device, the image forming apparatus saves an execution history of the job and reprints the same image data from the execution history. To execute reprinting based on the job execution history, the image forming apparatus saves image data to be printed and print setting data in the storage device.
There is known an image forming apparatus having a so-called pull print function of designating a URI of an external apparatus such as a file server on a network, accessing data stored in the file server, and obtaining the data. Data obtained from the apparatus such as the file server is also reprinted (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-56109).
A plurality of apparatuses on the network as well as the above-mentioned image processing apparatus access data stored in the file server. In some cases, another apparatus or the image processing apparatus itself accesses and updates data. When data printed using the pull print function is stored for reprinting in the storage device of the image forming apparatus, the contents of the data stored in the file server may have changed from those of the data stored for reprinting.
A case in which reprinting is executed based on the history of a job printed using the pull print function will be assumed. In this case, it cannot be determined which data the user who designates reprinting wants to reprint, the latest data stored in the file server or the same data as data of a job printed once. In a case where the user designates execution of reprinting, if execution of reprinting for data (job) which may have been updated in the file server is designated, the user may not be able to obtain the printing result he wants.